It is well known that air pollution is becoming an increasingly serious problem. A main source of air pollution is from construction and decoration projects in cities. Due to the inherent nature of construction and decoration engineering and urgent schedule that often requires various kinds of operations to be carried out within a limited space in a short time, the work sites of construction and decoration engineering are generally full of dust and undesirable odors. Therefore, not only the engineering staff at the working sites but also the neighboring residents will be exposed to and have to endure the poor environmental condition. Even after the projects are completed, building materials will still release harmful gases and odor, especially volatile organic compounds (VOC) such as formaldehyde, for a long time. These gases cannot be dispersed quickly in a natural way.
For example, construction projects create large amounts of dust, in particular respirable suspended particles (RSP). This RSP generally have a particle diameter less than 5 micrometers (μm). The RSP can be inhaled and reside in different positions in the respiratory tracts by means of collision, diffusion or sediment, which may lead to various respiratory diseases. Moreover, the RSP can remain in the air for a long time in a large area ranging from several to hundreds kilometers because of its extremely light weight.
Currently, dust filtering screens and/or dust collecting bags are widely used in ordinary industrial air purification systems, in which the dust particles are arrested on the dust filtering screens or in the dust collecting bags. Screens and bags provide simple solutions; however, the screens and bags must be maintained through periodic cleaning or replacement. The maintenance is very inconvenient and also uneconomical, especially in areas where large amount of dust is generated or present.
Another air purification method is known as wet-type air purification, in which the dust is removed by water spray. For example, CN2829860Y discloses a wet-type air purification method and dust removing device. In this device, the air flow passage is formed in a serpentine manner by a plurality of separating plates in order to enhance the dust removing efficiency.